


Whispering (A Media Voz)

by MalenaWhite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenaWhite/pseuds/MalenaWhite
Summary: After finishing a five-year long relationship, Yuuri Katsuki decided to focus only in his work as firefighter in station 57.  His days passed through emergencies needed to be solved and monotony giving him in some way the time he needed to mend his broken heart. But destiny, inevitable, had particular ways to give him signs. Sometimes loud and clear, some other in cold silence, and most of the time, without even noticing, just by whispering.And when Victor Nikiforov entered his life like the most dangerous of the fires, Yuuri would need to decide if he wants to surrender without a fight or just run away the furthest away.But, wasn't it supposed that the best way to learn how to play with fire was to lose the fear to get burned?





	Whispering (A Media Voz)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlorenciaSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenciaSmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A media voz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308954) by [FlorenciaSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenciaSmith/pseuds/FlorenciaSmith). 



Even though he should have seen it coming just like a high speed train, he didn’t –sadly-.  
As he was mumbling insults, Yuuri opened furiously the main gate of the luxurious building he had visited during recent years, omitting the doorman -who was worried because of this unusual behavior- and so his suggestion to remain inside the property and get a cab to make sure he wouldn’t suffer under the cold New Yorker weather; yet he ignored him and under the pouring rain, he made his way into the avenue and got off as quick as he could…with or without a cab.

,He was furious! To the point he had decided to kept his emotions under control, fearing he would do some sort of stupidty, that’s why he was leaving, maybe, if he returned to the station Celestino would let him work for some hours…anything would work to make him cope with this bad experience.  
About half block away, this familiar voice called him almost yelling, getting the attention of every person walking, running or just wandering in that street, yet he did not stop, in fact he speeded out while wishing with every strength in his body to take a hot bath back home. At this point he had most of his jeans covered in mud, making him feel disgusting. Even he knew this wasn’t the real reason.

-Yuuri! - He was not surprised hearing him pant after the long road he had to race to meet him, neither the water splash that came from the foreign feet running to get him. Although he knew he deserved an explanation, he forced himself to stare in a different direction holding his head up high…if he had stop and listen to some cheap excuse, he would never leave the vicious circle he was in. And, at this point, he frankly had enough. –Just, stop goddammit!

-Let go of me! – his first reaction after being rudely held by his arm, was to cast off his opponent as far as he could and kept him in good distance, something that despite of his average height got after a violent push that took by surprise to even himself. –Won’t you dare to lay a finger on me again, you heard!?

The other man raised his hands proving this way, his intention was up to no harm, funny, because he had hurt him for quite long.

-Yuuri, please, listen to me…what you saw, was just a big misunderstanding.

-A big misunderstanding? –said without any kind of politeness, laughing at it – So was the time you got your secretary in the sack two years ago? – the cold blood expression on the other’s man face was enough to answer to his question. – Just go to hell, Mathew.

Turning once again to hit the road in a pacific way, he listened to him again

-You know what? This is exactly your problem and it has always been, You look forward to turn everything in your odds so everyone look at you like a freaking victim –said bluntly.

Yuuri stopped at the moment, paralyzed over that horrible accusation. He just couldn’t believe it, he truly was having a hard time doing it, so, after giving him a lopsided, cocky smile, he came across him shortening the distance between them, facing this way the man who was his partner for so long.. and felt nothing but disgusted and disappointment…and rage, so much rage. Then, the last thing Yuuri Katsuki remembered he had done clearly that stormy night was punching the other man so hard that with no doubt the impact ended up breaking his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here's my first attempt of translate this awesome work by Florenciaa27  
> English is not my native language, so please be gentle!  
> Kudos and comments are always well received!


End file.
